


Choked With Emotion

by flickawhip



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 04:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15016643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Bettany needs a little help relaxing...AU.





	Choked With Emotion

Bettany knows she is trembling even as she lets the camera keep filming, letting them catch how deeply she is affected by what had happened here, sighing even as she spoke, feeling her voice crack even as she continued to speak. The camera was soon finished and Bettany rose slowly, walking away from Pompeii and out into the spring night, seeking out the other woman who had come with them to film, smiling slightly when Raksha instantly moved to take her hand, stepping closer once Bettany came to a stop, leaning up so that they could kiss, her grip tightening slightly. 

“I got you baby.... let’s go back to the hotel...”


End file.
